The need to save time and improve the accuracy in the preparation of crowns and bridges with implants drives the modern competitive dentist. The dentist takes advantage of the use of the triple tray to speed the taking of simultaneous impressions of the upper and lower dentition and a bite pattern during centric closure. Triple trays cannot be used if standard tall impression posts are used. This invention combines a short impression post and impression cap with a low profile that will not interfere with a complete closure of the jaws. The post and cap have been further refined to a single orientation the to avoid potential mistakes in the lab. Further improvements that allow the repositioning of the perforated retaining wings are the subject of this invention.
In the inventor's prior application Ser. No. 09/828,593 now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,650, the inventor teaches a low profile, non-interfering dental implant impression cap for making time-saving and accurate, simultaneous upper and lower impressions and bite registration with the jaw accurately positioned in centric closure. Featured in that invention are a number of symmetrical projections or surfaces that allow the choice of several possible clocking positions of the low profile impression cap on the impression post. The inventor feels that this could lead to potential error of communication between the dental surgeon and the lab, resulting in an improperly clocked prosthesis. This invention removes this ambiguity by offering a single clocking orientation in combination with a rotating winged assembly to avoid interference with proximal teeth.
A number of implants in current use, for example, those of the Thommen and Straumann implant systems are adaptable to the a winged low profile impression cap for use with a triple tray, if the following modifications are made. These implant systems have a single clocking position that cannot be dependably determined during implant fixture installation. Rather than offer several winged impression caps with the wings clocked at different angles to avoid surrounding structures in the mouth, a single impression cap with a rotating winged element is offered. Additionally, the impression cap has an open top to allow access to abutment mounting hardware while the cap is in place.